mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aniju Aura/Whiskers of Meerkat Manor 5
I figured I make a blog for the Whiskers seen in Meerkat Manor 5, a story I am reviving. Hopefully this will clear any questions about my version of the Whiskers. As you may be able to tell the Whiskers on this fanon are following the actual events of the real Whiskers more or less. While my Whiskers kept Rocket Dog alive so things turned out differently. I think for each Meerkat Manor fifth seaosn version we can all make a blog explaining each person's version of the Whiskers, but please don't title you blog The Whiskers, add in the name of the Show your version relates to like Whiskers of the (named of you story.)That way people know which blog relates to which story. So here are my meerkats The Whiskers Mob The History this Whiskers Mob follows the events show in the show and movie. The Whiskers of Meerkat Manor 5 were led by Holly and Argon till Holly's death and Argon's disappearance like in the Movie. Vialli bacame the next dominant female with Yossarian till she died and Flower and Zaphod became the next dominant pair. Rocket Dog became the dominant female after Flower and during Zaphod's two weeks absence Wilson became the dominant male for a short time before Zaphdo returned and kicked him out. After Zaphod left to join the Aztecs, Zorro became the next dominant male till he left to join the Commandos. Mitch became the next dominant male and remained so till mid season 5 when Dave joined the group and became the new dominant male beside Rocket Dog. Filming of the show reassumed in late March early April. Meerkats The Whiskers have 21 members of of June 2008. Rocket Dog is the Dominant Female of the Whiskers after the death of Flower. She has been struggling to follow in her mother's pawprints but she seemed to have gotten her footing and now is a noble leader. *Rocket Dog is played by herself. Dave is the New Dominant Male of the Whiskers and Rocket Dog's new mate. He is brave, noble and wise as well as bit of a goofy. This rover go dominant is prooving to be a great leader. *Dave is played by himself however in the show is going to be either a Zappa or Elveera not a Doppleangers rover. Mitch is the super sentry and local Whisker hero. Suffering from a snake bite after protecting his sister's pups, Mitch has to find a new place for himself in the Kalahari. *Mitch is played by Machu Pichu. Sophie was once the best babysitter around till she discovered boys. Now she is a torn in Rocket Dog's side. Will she try and claim her aunt's throne? *Sophie is played by Ella Wiley Kat is the kind and timid younger sister of Rocket Dog. *Wiley Kat is layed by herself. Wollow is an up start in the Whiskers and seeks power, much like Sophie. However he has his eye on another group. *Wollow's name may be changed. Buster is a young male and the last son of Flower. Buster is played by Busta. Axel is the adopted Zappa pups and the new super sentry of the group. He is often seen hanging around Mitch. Rhogan Josh is a Whiskers male and a rover. Rhogan Josh is played by himself, however his name may be changed. Rita is a young Whisker female and the mother of Juno. Over the past few months she learns how to care for her only son. Rith is played by Amira. Rufus is a young male and a good babysitter. He is often seen ons entry duty. He is also a good friend of Axel. Rufus is played by himself. Nugget is Rocket Dog's eldest son and twn brother of Beaker. He is growing into a fine strong young male. Nugget is played by himself. Beaker is Rocket Dog's eldest daughter and the twin sister of Nugget. She is adventerous and growing into a fine young female. Beaker is played by herself. Juno is the only child of Rita and constant compaion of Nugget. Juno is played by himself. Flashman is the son of Sophie. Flashman is played by Marico. Pickles is the daughter of Sophie. She is clever and playful. Pickles is played by Oriole. Chips is the daughter of Sophie. Chips is played by Sabota and later Mimzy as a juvinel. Patches is the son of Sophie and Squeak. Patches is played by Savuka. Nibblet is born a female in Rocket Dog and Dave's first litter. Nibblet is played by herself. Popsicle is a male pup born in Rocket Dog and Dave's first litter. Popsicle is played by himself. Smokey is a male pup born in Rocket Dog and Dave's first litter. He is the smallest pup. Smokey is played by himself. Mimzy is a female pup born in Rocket Dog and Dave's first litter. Mimzy is played by herslf. Current Members The Whiskers have 22 members of of October 2008. Rocket Dog (VWF060) Dominant Female Dave (VDGM027) Dominant Male Machu Pichu (VWM084) Mitch Ella (VWF095) Sophie Wiley Kat (VWF104) Wollow (VWM105) Busta (VWM111) Buster Axel (VYM137) Rhogan Josh (VWM116) Amira (VWF117) Rita Rufus (VWM120) Nugget (VWM123) Beaker (VWF124) Juno (VWM125) Marico (VWM126) Flashman Oriole (VWF127) Pickles Sabota (VWM128) Chips Savuka (VWM129) Patches Nibblet (VWF130) Popsicle (VWM131) Smokey (VWM132) Mimzy (VWF133) Rivals The Whiskers rivals are the Lazuli, who have moved in near the Whiskers to the west. The Commandos hold a large territory to the east while the Atecs have moved away to the North and the Zappa used to hold a small territory nearf the Whiskers but were diven north along with the Aztecs by the Commandos. The Elveera have moved in to the South. History January 2007: Flower aborted her litter and died from a snake bite. Maybeline and Daisy were pregnant. February 2007: '''Maybelline and Daisy gave birth to seven pups (Hawkeye, Petra, Flo, Finn and Ella gave birth to Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Cheriqui, Rufus, Etosha and Murray.) Rocket Dog assumed dominance of the Whiskers. '''March 2007:The Whiskers split and form the Aztecs. April 2007: Buster and Rufus joined the Whiskers from Aztecs. May 2007: One encounter with Commandos and Aztecs June 2007: Zaphod went roving. July 2007: Zaphod returned and kicked Drew out of the Whiskers. Wilson joined the group and became the dominant male. However Zaphod soon returned and kicked Wilson out. Zaphod became the dominant male again. August 2007: Zaphod, Einstein(Logan), Ningaloo, Orinoco and Alonzo Mourning went roving and were absent from the group. Zorro became the dominant male. September 2007: Rocket Dog was pregnant. Zaphod, Einstien, Ningaloo, Orinoco and Alonzo Mourning joined the Aztecs. October 2007: Rocket Dog was pregnant. Zorro, Miles, Baker, Dizzy and Duke joined the Commandos. Mitch became the dominant male. Wilson mated with Sophie. November 2007: Rocket Dog gave birth to Nugget and Beaker. Sophie was evicted and aborted. Wilson and Philleppe appeared. One encounter with Aztecs. December 2007:Rocket Dog, Sophie, Wiley Kat and Rita were pregnant. Sophie and Wiley Kat were evicted. January 2008: Rocket Dog aborted and Rita gave birth to Juno. Sophie and Wiley Kat were soon with Wilson and Philleppe. February 2008: Wiley Kat aborted her litter, she and Sophie rejoined the Whiskers where Sophie gave birth to Flashman, Pickles and Chips. March 2008: Rocket Dog was bitten by a snake but survived. One encounter with Aztecs and Lazuli. April 2008: Dave and Squeak appeared at the group, Squeak mated with Sophie. One encounter with Commandos and Lazuli. May 2008: Sophie was pregnant. Mitch was bitten by a snake and survived. One encounter with Lazuli, Zappa and Elveera. June 2008: Sophie gave birth to Savuka. Mitch, Wollow, Axel, Rhogan Josh and Rufus left the gorup and joined the Lazuli. Dave joined the group and became the dominant male. . July 2008: '''Squeak appeared. Two encounters with Elveera and Lazuli. '''August 2008: '''Buster went roving. Daisy appeared. Two encounters with Commandos. '''September 2008: '''Rocket Dog was pregnant. Sophie, Wiley Kat and Rita were evicted. One encounter with Commandos and Elveera. '''October 2008: Rocket Dog gave birth to Mimzy, Popsicle, Smokey and Nibblet. One encounter with Commandos, Elveera and Aztecs at the same time. Category:Blog posts